


Day One Hundred Ninety || Who Took It?

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [190]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: There's no thievery in the Uchiha household...so when something goes missing, the whole family is on the case!





	Day One Hundred Ninety || Who Took It?

When Hinata wakes this particular morning, something just feels like it’s...missing. Opening pearly eyes, they blink blearily as she realizes it’s a rare day off for both herself, and her husband...hence the lack of the alarm waking them up for a day on the force.

And also why Sasuke’s arm is still slung over the dip of her waist.

For a moment her eyes scrunch back closed with a smile, indulging in the feeling of him so near...and the house so quiet. They’ve got two little ones, after all...which means there’s rarely a peaceful morning in the Uchiha-Hyūga household. She has to take what she can get, when she gets it.

But the day is going to get away from her if she’s not careful, so eventually she wriggles to her other side and gives Sasuke’s chin a nuzzle. “I think it’s about time we got up, ne?”

Eyes still closed, he gives a quiet grumble.

“As much as I love lying here with you...we’ve got things to do.”

Mismatched irises peek out from under Sasuke’s lids, peering at her flatly. “...guess you’re right.” But first, he gives her a squeeze, pulling her flush to him and grinning against her throat as she giggles warmly. “All right...I think I’m ready to get up now.”

Amused, Hinata disentangles herself, slipping out of bed and dressing as her husband does the same.

A quick glance with the Byakugan shows her their daughter is already up, playing quietly in her room as her brother snores on.

“So, going to take Tenkai sparring like you promised?” she asks Sasuke as her kekkei genkai relaxes.

“Maybe for a bit. Naruto wanted to meet up this afternoon, sounded important.”

There’s a small flicker of interest, but she knows he’ll explain afterward, once he has all the details. “...I think Chikyū and I might do some baking this morning.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve got the itch,” she replies with a smile. After all, she knows now what’s missing this morning: the smell of something sweet and freshly baked. “It’ll give her something to do while you guys are out.”

“Good point.”

Sasuke goes to rouse the kids as Hinata gets a start on breakfast, yawning a bit to herself in the groggy quiet of the house. Surely by now the other two houses in the Uchiha compound are waking, and it probably won’t be long before someone stops by. The extended family is rather tight-knit, after all: hard not to be after all the three surviving Uchiha have gone through. More often than not, Shisui steals breakfast from one of his cousins, and it’s not uncommon for any of Itachi’s children to swing through. After all, the elder pair are new genin, and always have stories to tell about their training with Mirai and sensei Shisui. The youngest, Tenkai’s age, always shows up to drag the pair of her cousins out to see their agemates whenever they’re not stuck in the Academy.

Overall, the Uchiha compound is fairly lively for only having the three homes and less than a dozen residents. Add in their visitors, and it seems there’s always something going on.

Soon enough the four gather at the table, offering, “Itadakimasu” before digging into their meal.

“So Tenkai, ready for some shuriken practice?” Sasuke asks, glancing to his son.

The boy perks up. “...yeah!”

“Can I go?” Chikyū asks.

“You can go with us once you start in the Academy next year,” her father assures her, smiling at her pout. “For now, you can stay here with your mother and get some things done around the house.”

“I thought we could bake something together!” Hinata offers with a smile.

After a moment to think, the girl nods.

“We won’t be long,” Sasuke assures them, helping to clean up before leading his son toward the village training grounds.

The feminine pair watch them go before exchanging a glance. “So...what should we make?” Hinata asks, loosely folding her arms.

Chikyū considers that. “...cinnamon buns…?”

Her mother gives a soft laugh: seems her favorite food is a family favorite. “Perfect! Come on, let’s get started.”

Together the pair prepare the dough, rolling it out and forming little buns to be placed into the oven. Always happy to spend time with her children, Hinata does her best to engage the quieter child. Chikyū has always been the sort to keep her thoughts to herself, and though Hinata finds that fine, she does her best to help her youngest feel included.

After all...she knows what it is to be the quiet, forgotten daughter.

Once the treats are in to bake, they clean up, and Hinata giggles at the flour in Chikyū’s hair. “Maybe we should clean up ourselves too, ne?”

Mother and daughter shower and bathe, damp hair left to dry as they hear the boys return home. “How did it go?” Hinata asks, smiling as she fetches the buns from the oven to cool.

“Good,” Sasuke affirms. “He’s improving steadily.”

Beside his father, Tenkai gives a pink-cheeked grin.

Pride glows through Hinata’s expression. “All right...I’ll go water the garden while these rest. You two better go take your baths now, hm?”

“Hai,” Tenkai agrees, covered in dust from the well-worn training grounds.

Heading out into the backyard, Hinata hums to herself, tending to the plants in their garden space. It won’t be long until they have fresh vegetables and a few fruits to add to their table. Next are her collections of flowers, and soon everything is glistening with fresh water.

She retreats back inside, washing her hands and preparing to make the glaze for the buns. But Hinata pauses as she stares at the pan.

...one is missing!

Blinking, she gives the kitchen a glance, finding nothing else out of place. So...someone decided to indulge in a treat a little early, did they? A hint of a cool look overcomes the mother’s face. “...Tenkai! Chikyū!”

Her son scampers in quickly, his sister not too far behind. “Yeah?”

Arms folding, Hinata looks them over. Well...there’s no telltale crumbs on their faces… “Did someone take one of the buns?”

Confusion tilts Tenkai’s head, and Chikyū frowns. “...one is gone?” she asks softly.

“Yes, one is gone. Are you sure neither of you took it?”

Both heads shake. “Nuh uh! There isn’t even any icing on it yet!” her son observes.

“Yeah...it’s better with icing.”

Hinata’s brow furrows a hair. “...were any of your cousins here? Or aunt, or uncles?”

More shaking heads. “Nope, no one was here. It’s been super quiet!”

Well that’s strange… Considering her pan again, Hinata can only think of one other possible culprit...but…

“What’s the fuss?”

The trio look up to the doorway into the kitchen to spy Sasuke. “... _someone_ took a cinnamon bun without asking first,” Hinata offers, perking a brow at her husband.

He just blinks.

She stares.

Everyone knows Sasuke isn’t a fan of sweet things. Sure, he’ll have something every once in a while, but…

Pale eyes squint. “...was it you?”

Both kids give little gasps, looking to their father with affronted expressions.

Slowly, a small smile grows on his face. “...if it’s any consolation, I wanted to skip the icing. Makes them too sweet.”

Rolling her eyes, Hinata gives a weary sigh, Tenkai and Chikyū latching onto Sasuke with accusations of stealing.

“You gotta wait ‘til they’re done!” the boy insists, clinging to a leg.

“Who doesn’t like icing…?” is their daughter’s question.

Sasuke just chuckles. “I’m so very sorry...do you forgive me?”

“You gotta ask next time, okay?”

“Okay. I will.”

Shaking her head with a smile, Hinata asks, “All right...who wants to help with the icing so the rest of us can have a treat?”

“Meee!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO SORRY this is so late: as I updated on Tumblr, I had a VERY long day yesterday, combined with a headache, and just...had to wait until now to work on yesterday's prompt OTL I was hoping to avoid any entries that are THIS late through the challenge, but...well, sometimes life gets in the way.
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> Some Hyuuchiha family fluff! Featuring my lil kidlings from the ALAS verse. In all honesty I haven't fleshed them out TOO much, since I never got that far in the first (and v old and outdated) version of the story. So it's good to write pieces with them to help round them out a bit more! Scandalous Sasuke, swiping sweets! He'll never live it down, I'm sure x3
> 
> But yeah, that's all for this piece! Gotta get some stuff done so today's likely won't be done until later today, but...hopefully not as relatively late as this one, haha - thanks for reading!


End file.
